


Ave Maria

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, JayTim week 2016!, M/M, sacrilegious content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim never took Jason for the religious type. And while maybe he's not, even Jason has certain ideas he clings to- like the idea of someone taking the dark away, for just a couple minutes during the night.</p><p>Tim would be more than happy to do that for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ave Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day one of JayTim week! The theme was "tattoo".
> 
>  _Hail Mary_ is still the only prayer I remember from my childhood, and I always found the figure of Mary fascinating. So of course, I decided to throw some of that into JayTim porn. Obviously.

“Sit still, I have to get this cleaned up,” Tim said, frowning as Jason kept shifting, sitting in one of the chairs in Jason’s own safe house. Jason huffed, was stripped down to the waist as Tim cleaned the blood up off his shoulder.

 

“S’mostly not mine,” Jason said, as Tim continued to rub the towel over it. He’d have to throw it out, he was sure. No way to get that much of a bloodstain out, even if he used Alfred’s tricks.

 

Tim sighed, tossing the towel on the table and prodding at the wound, making Jason wince. After a moment he deemed it passable, and reached for the open first aid kit, cleaning the wound and bandaging it up. “Anywhere else I need to check?”

 

“I can think of a place…”

 

“ _ Funny _ , asshole.” Tim smacked Jason’s other shoulder, before folding his arms and leaning against the man, setting his chin atop his head. “Seriously, where do you hurt?”

 

“Ribs are sore,” Jason admitted, “Probably just bruising. I don’t think anything is broken.” Tim pushed off his predecessor, tugging at his chair until Jason was pushing it back. Tim bent over, shoved at Jason’s arm until he lifted it up, reached out to touch the side of his ribs.

 

The skin wasn’t discolored yet- no more so than usual, anyway. This side of Jason’s body sported scripted letters, all down his side- a prayer, Tim had realized, after enough glances as time passed.  _ Ava Maria _ .

 

Tim pushed, and Jason winced again. “I think you’re just going to bruise.” He lightened his touch, fingers beginning to trace along the cursive lettering. “Someone might have been watching over you.”

 

Jason snorted. “Don’t get holy on me, Replacement.”

 

Tim frowned, straightening up and folding his arms. He’d ditched his own suit while Jason had half stripped, was fairly content to prance around in his boxer briefs and one of Jason’s shirts. Wasn’t like he ever wore much clothing in Jason’s safehouses, anyway. “ _ I’m _ not the one with a  _ prayer _ tattooed on my side.” His fingers continued to move, gentle, before Jason was pushing his hand away and standing up, stretching and trying to work the kinks from his muscles. “I never got why you had the tattoo anyway.”

 

Jason glanced down at him- and Tim really  _ didn’t _ know why. Jason wasn’t  _ religious _ , he knew that. He’d… asked, once. In the dead of night on a night when they’d been  _ normal _ and crawled into bed at a decent hour- when Tim had gotten to take his time with Jason and make him feel good-  _ safe _ . He’d asked if he’d seen heaven, and maybe he was almost  _ hoping _ Jason would have some crazy tale to weave about the afterlife-

 

Truth be told, Jason didn’t remember  _ being _ dead. Just that it happened. And sometimes there were nightmares, but he never had much other than a sick, heavy feeling of dread in his gut in the mornings when he came to.

 

“Consider it paying homage to the past,” Jason said, heading out of the kitchen. Tim frowned, following as Jason made his way through the neat apartment- so much more orderly than Tim kept his spaces- and into the bedroom. Jason was crawling onto the bed, when Tim asked, 

 

“Care to elaborate?”

 

“Maybe,” Jason said, settling into his pillows, curling one arm up behind his head. “Come convince me.” Tim smiled, walking over to the bed and crawling up onto it, over Jason’s legs. He sprawled out next to him, snuggled up to his side- careful to not apply too much pressure- before draping his arm over his waist, stroking the curve of it. Tim rested his cheek on Jason’s chest, listened to the steady beat of his heart, and was smiling, without even meaning to.

 

“Convincing?” Tim whispered, and Jason smiled- charmed, as ever.  _ As always _ .

 

“I suppose. I used to hear it all the time, as a kid. When I was in the dark, little…  _ scared _ . Mom was too high to know I was even in the apartment, who fuckin’  _ knows _ if dad was even alive or if he was out or behind bars- anyway, I used to say it to myself, in the dark.” Jason let his eyes slide shut, welcoming the ghost of darkness he knew as a scared child. “Anyway, I used to say it and hope maybe someone would take the dark away.”

 

Tim licked his lips, eyelids heavy as he continued to listen to Jason’s heartbeat. “You were hoping God would come down and save you?”

 

“No, not  _ god _ , babygirl. Never god. I was just hoping for a mother.” Tim carefully eased his arm back along Jason’s body, until it was folded up and tucked between them, so he could begin tracing the prayer again. “ _ Ava Maria _ isn’t about a god, it’s about a mother. Someone who is flesh and bone. I didn’t want the unimaginable- just what I should have had.”

 

Tim lifted his head, as Jason’s grey eyes cracked open, glanced down at him.

 

“I got the tattoo as a reminder that no matter how scary the  _ dark _ is, you can pull yourself through it.” Jason was quiet for a moment, before he added, “And maybe in the hopes that if there is some sort of mother out there for us, she might smile at it fondly.”

 

Tim smiled, the soft kind, as he reached up, dragged his knuckles along Jason’s cheek. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re sentimental and  _ soft _ beneath everything, Jason?”

 

“Only you, because you can get  _ away _ with it.” He turned, kissed Tim’s fingers. Tim continued to smile, pushing himself up to lean over Jason, kiss him gently. It was soft, slow- but when Tim tried to pull back, Jaso chased, half sat up and pressed his mouth harder to Tim’s, his tongue running along his lower lip. Tim smiled, giggled against Jason’s mouth, managing to pull away long enough to ask,

 

“Just kissing me or trying to start something?” Jason grinned, reached up and sank his hand into Tim’s longer hair, tangling it around his fingers.

 

“I think it’d be a good end to the night,” Jason offered, kissing the corner of his mouth. “You, me, and a  _ real _ reason to pray.”

 

Tim laughed again, before he gently pushed Jason back down. He stretched out with him, kissing him again as he reached down, began working his pants open single handedly. Jason was sucking on his tongue when Tim got everything open, when he pulled away suddenly and climbed over his boyfriend, to stand next to the bed, not facing Jason.

 

“Everything off,” Tim said, grabbing his tshirt and tugging it up, tossing it to the floor. He could feel Jason studying the curve of his spine, the scars that broke his skin. “And don’t make me ask twice.”

 

Jason exhaled, smiling. “Anything you say, babygirl.” Tim didn’t glance back, pulled open Jason’s nightstand drawer as he heard his clothing shuffling around, reaching in and pulling out the bottle of lube he knew from  _ plenty _ of experience was there. He turned, tossing it in one hand, and found Jason had listened to him, and shucked his clothing off and tossed it off the foot of the bed, was laying there naked down, staring up at Tim like he was  _ waiting  _ for his next move.

 

“Nothing rough,” Tim said, hooking his thumb in the waistband of his underwear. “Okay?”

 

“You’re no fun, Timbo,” Jason offered, sitting up and flashing a dazzling smile, before adding honestly, “I wasn't hoping for rough. Maybe…”

 

_ The opposite _ . It was silent but Tim knew the request- knew what Jason liked, on the nights where he took a few hits but was  _ functioning _ . When he was a mess, he wanted desperate, wanted to cling to Tim like Tim could anchor him to this world-

 

But these nights, the in-betweens? Jason just wanted someone to take care of him.

 

Someone to take back the dark.

 

Tim tugged at his underwear, easing it at an angle off his hips, to his thighs. Jason reached out, sitting up properly and grasping the fabric, shoving it all down to Tim’s knees as he leaned over, placed a shockingly  _ gentle _ kiss to his cock. Tim sighed, got his free hand in Jason’s hair as his tongue teased, lapped at the head before easing down, as Jason cupped the base of Tim’s cock, thumb rubbing along the underside. Tim let his eyes fall shut, focused on just the feeling, on how warm Jason’s mouth was. He tried to keep his breathing steady, but it was hard when Jason’s mouth was concerned, and Tim-

 

He was  _ weak  _ for it, he knew. He squeezed the bottle of lube, clutching as Jason eased his cock into his mouth, bobbed his head slowly. Tim moaned, mouth falling open, tugged gently at Jason’s hair before smoothing it back.

 

“I want,” Tim managed, as Jason squeezed his hips with both hands, “you to open up to me.”

 

Tim cracked his eyes open, glanced down- and there was Jason looking up at him, mouth stretched, those eyes looking at Tim like he was  _ everything _ . Like he was the light in the dark.

 

He pulled his mouth off, slowly, wiped it with the back of his hand, and Tim let go of his hair, got his hand on his shoulder and guided him back. Jason followed, laid back so Tim could settle on the bed, next to him. He opened the bottle, pouring lube over his fingers, before reaching between Jason’s thighs, which opened so damn easily for him.

 

“You know,” Tim whispered, tracing his fingers along Jason’s hole, “Maybe you can pray to  _ me _ a little bit.”

 

Jason laughed, tipping his head back, arching a little as he tried to tempt Tim’s fingers into him. Tim loved him like this, loved him trusting and open and laughing in their bed. “A little sacrilegious, babe.” Jason paused, then added, “be my little young god, and we’ll see who I’m praying to come dawn.”

 

Tim smirked, eased two fingers into Jason, and watched him arch properly, ignoring the way that must have hurt his shoulder as he dug the blades into his bed. Tim worked him open slowly, fingers teasing but not curling, thrusting wet and slowly. He didn’t make a sound, let the room be filled with Jason’s breaths, the subtle sounds just under his tongue, the wet sound of his fingers, moving into his body.

 

Tim leaned over Jason, kissed at his navel, could feel the muscles in his stomach moving, before he trailed his mouth down to the curve of his waist- and then up, along the tattoo. Jason shivered, spread his thighs more, and Tim finally curled his fingers, pushing at Jason’s prostate and listening to his gasped moans, loving the way his body got so tight, like he never wanted Tim to  _ leave _ .

 

“You ready for me?” Tim asked, and Jason nodded, a little broken noise escaping him when Tim pulled his fingers out.

 

“Not like this,” Jason offered, slowly pushing himself up, like he might be dizzy. Tim watched him turning, getting up onto his hands and knees- and Tim would be  _ damned _ before he turned this down. He grabbed the lube, poured a generous amount down onto his cock, before sliding up behind his boyfriend, one hand at the base of his cock, the other grasping at Jason’s ass, pulling and showing off the ring of muscle he couldn’t  _ wait _ to spear open. Jason’s hips squirmed, and Tim leaned over him, rubbed his cockhead against his asshole.

 

“Pray to me, Jay,” Tim whispered, applying enough pressure that he could  _ feel _ the muscle giving, but he wasn’t inside yet. “I’ll take the dark away.”

 

Jason shook, and Tim eased into him,  _ slowly _ , until he was flush to Jason’s skin, could feel the trembles around his cock. He eased his hands up, along Jason’s hips to his waist, holding on as he pulled his hips back, before snapping them forward-

 

Jason was yelling, and  _ that _ was the prayer Tim wanted. Wanted the way Jason let go with him, let himself  _ feel _ and express it- let everything in. Let  _ Tim _ in.

 

“I’ve got you,” Tim said, one hand sliding higher, fingers pushing into skin, along scrawled, beautiful words. “I’ve got you, Jason. You’re okay.”

 

Jason let his head hang, pushing back when Tim tried to ease out of his body slightly- met each of his thrusts with gentle desperation, half need and half understanding, that Tim was inside his head. That Tim was seeing what he needed and giving it to him, freely.

 

Jason let his mouth fall open, sounds coming with abandon now- words of awe and pleas and Tim’s name, mingling in with  _ babygirl _ like it could all replace the prayer on his body. Tim arched over Jason, fucking him until his own legs were shaking and not  _ stopping _ , because he needed Jason to fall apart.

 

“C’mon baby,” Tim whispered, “where’s you deliverance? You  _ deserve _ it.”

 

Someday, Tim could ask himself why that  _ worked _ , for the two of them. Like they were children playing at gods, men playing at martyrs- why everything sacred to so many felt like what they discovered and lost, on a nightly basis.

 

And maybe in the morning, he could muse on how  _ he _ needed this, too.

 

“Tim,  _ T-im _ ,” Jason managed, and Tim was so sure his cock was throbbing, yet he knew he didn’t have to touch Jason. Jason was so  _ good _ at finding release, just like this. Craved being opened up more than he did anything else.

 

Tim drove harder, gave himself up to the utter  _ heat _ and pure  _ bliss _ of Jason’s body- and the moment he did, the moment he was  _ free _ , Jason was screaming his own throat raw, Tim’s name a mantra of perfection, a prayer to the young god he so teased Tim of being.

 

It was Jason’s sheer loss of self, that had Tim stumbling into orgasm as well, shaking and filling him with slick heat- making Jason feel anointed and perfect and filth and  _ real _ .

 

Jason leaned forward, face pressing into the pillows as he panted, as Tim stared down at him, almost afraid to pull out of his. He loved the contact, the connection- loved that he swore he felt every breath Jason took. But-

 

“Come here,” Tim said, pulling out amidst Jason’s whined protests, and carefully settling down next to him on the bed. Jason shifted, let his pelvis drop, his knees giving out, and carefully pulled himself to nestle into Tim, kissing at the hollow of his ribs as Tim stroked his hand through his hair, down his back. Jason was silent, mouth moving over skin, but Tim  _ knew _ there was a rhythm, to the ghosts of his lips.

 

It took a moment of concentration, before he realized that it was that  _ prayer _ , whispered into his sex-sweat soaked skin, into Tim when he was coming down from the perfect sort of high he only got with  _ Jason _ . It was a prayer from a broken child that still lived in Jason, that just wanted an escape from the dark.

 

Tim got his arms around Jason, holding tightly, silently vowing that he would take the dark, every night he could. He’d take the dark and hold it inside himself where even Jason couldn’t reach, if it meant Jason would get some sleep, some peace in the hours of the morning when the world was dead around them, and the only sounds were their own breaths-

 

And prayers.


End file.
